Peter VS Tris
by TheDerps
Summary: Peter's POV during the fight with Tris. Slightly plot twist. Enjoy! :D


**Review and check out my other stories. Have a good day. :3**

As I walk into the room, and notice that Tris has stopped in her step, it makes me certain that Eric has granted my wish. I look over at the board, and I see that I was right. Tris name is written next to mine. Drew pushes me in the back, and gestures towards the board. I smile to him, and he smirks back.

Ever since that little Stiff jumped first, she has put us all in the shadow. Which I thought was impossible judging on her size. Drew and I immediately went looking for Eric the moment we heard that we were going to be paired up in fights – hand to hand combat. By the looks Eric sent her, he detests Tris as much as I did. As much as I do.

I have no idea how we convinced someone as brutal as me to fight against someone as innocent as Tris, but I don't complain. Neither does Drew. He's casually wiping of sweat from his fingers, while he looks over at Tris.

I turn my head to look at her as well. Her eyes is darting back and forth, and she is clearly nervous. Her eyes meet mine for a second, and I smile back at her. She quickly looks away. As the fights begin - the first is Edward against Molly - I don't pay much attention. Instead I study Tris. Small. Not really much muscle. I need to be careful. I don't want to knock her out with one punch. Then the fun will be over. I need to make sure to drag it out.

Suddenly it is out turn. Drew and Molly wishes me luck, and Drew quickly whispers in my ear: "Make sure to enjoy yourself,"

I make my way into the small arena, and the other initiates make a circle around us, including Eric and the instructor, Four.

"You okay there, Stiff?" I taunt, shifting my head so I can look into her eyes. She doesn't respond. Acting all tough, are we? "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." My huge grin never leaves my face as I speak. With a surprise I notice that Four has gone completely still. Weird. He was not reacting this way in any other fights. What if…?

"Come on, Stiff," Eric taps his foot fast while I'm speaking. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging," I continue. Drew is nodding, and Molly is smiling, clearly eager to watch my show.

Tris doesn't say anything. In fact, she runs forward, lifts her foot, and kicks me in the side. Or would've kicked me in the side, if I hadn't gripped her foot first. Without any big effort, I throw her away, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Stop playing with her; I haven't got all day," I hear Eric's voice command.

Alright, time to end this. Slowly. Tris looks dazed, and before she's got the time to react I punch her in the jaw. She limps backwards, only half conscious. I stop for a second. Don't tell me she's out. Already? But, I haven't- before I get to finish my thoughts, she's somehow on her feet.

Great, I think with a grin.

I decide to use my foot this time. I twist, and hit her square in the stomach. The impact causes her to gasp and fall over to the other side of the arena. She looks disorientated, and is breathing fast. Drew cheers, as I run over to her. She's trying to hit me with her arms, but it is no big deal avoiding it. I roughly grab her by the hair, and drag her up causing massive pressure to her scalp. I hold her with my left hand and punch her in the nose with my right. Blood gushes out from her nose and down her face. She tries to lift her arms to shield her face, but as she does I hit her hard in the ribs. I give her a solid kick to the side, which causes her to fall over again.

And again she gets up. "So that's how you want to play, Stiff?" I ask her. As I expected she is not responding. From somewhere she finds a little doze of strength. She lifts her hand to punch me, and actually manage to hit me in the side.

"OWW!" I cry, pretending to be hurt. What a lousy punch. I hear muffled laughter from Drew and Molly. I lazily grab her hand as she tries to pull back, and hit her temple with the side of my hand. I allow myself to laugh as she collapses once again.

Then something happens. I look up, and notice that Four is leaving the room. The hell? Isn't he enjoying this? Who am I trying to fool? I know he hates this. Which makes me enjoy it. I look down at Tris. She's still lying on the ground.

I make a quick decision. First of all – no kicking in the head. It will cause her to lose consciousness. Four did leave the room, and I don't think that Eric would mind if this drags out a bit... I exchange a confident smile with Drew and Molly, and he gives me the thumbs up. I smile at Tris. "Not feeling so well, are we?" And again, no response. "Never mind crying. I want you to scream instead" I laugh.

And I begin to kick her in the ribs, side and legs. She lies there, completely unprotected. I aim carefully, and hit her under her left arm. More blood gushes from her nose. And she screams for the first time. A loud shriek, louder than I thought was possible for such a small creature.

After a while she begins to beg. She is begging. Begging for me to stop. "Stop, stop – I'm-"she cries, but screams again as I kick her in the side. I kick and kick and kick.

"Stop this, now!" I hear someone bellow – probably Christina.

"I could," says Eric, his voice cold. Which means no.

As I'm about to kick Tris in the side yet again, someone shouts. "ENOUGH!"

I feel someone push me out of the way. I look up, surprised. Or wait, not really too surprised. Four is staring at me. The room is silent. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. After about 5 seconds of our staring contest, he turns around and quickly swipes Tris up in his arms.

Nobody says anything as he walks out of the circle, and exits through the door.

Ok, so I have always wanted to write that. And now I did, hooray.

R&R :D

Follow me on Instagram "JLawTheDerpQueen"

I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.


End file.
